Megamind and friend
by Evil Crocodile
Summary: Megamind thinks about an old friend, he wounders if she would ever forgive him for what was said... -K  to be safe-  please review!
1. school life

(Megamind hit the floor hard, for a few seconds he stays on his hands and knees and realized what had happened) 

Boy – Look what your doing freak!  
>Minion – Sir, are you ok?<p>

(A ball slams into the side of minion glass bowl knocking him to the side)

Megamind: Minion

(Megamind scrambles to his feet checking on his friend, by this point a gathering of people where around including Mark Scott also known as Metro Dude and Roxanne Ritchie)

Boy: aw sorry my mistake ha-ha... Ow!

(A book hits the boy around his head knocking out the way, a girl with black hair walks forward still holding the book in her right hand) 

Girl – idiot...

(Megamind and minion look at her noticing her deep grey eyes, she looks at the people around her)

girl – Mark Scott here?  
>Mark – that is me<p>

(he steps forward grinning which would have melted any of his fan girls, this made Megamind feel sick)

Girl – what is going on here?  
>Megamind – the normal<p>

(she turns to face Megamind and notices Minion picking up the books Megamind dropped)

Boy – she didn't ask you freak  
>Mark – you must be the transfer student from Crescent Town, Lilly Moor right?<br>Lilly – yes, if you are Mark Scott also known as Metro Dude then shouldn't you stop bullying?  
>Roxanne – Megamind is the local villain here<br>Lilly – I'm not shocked seeing as how your all treating him

(Megamind raised his eyebrow in surprise and Minion looked concerned)

Minion – please forget it, it's not worth you getting hurt over this...  
>Lilly – I doubt that all these people would really be that petty what's happening is not nice<br>Megamind – Minion is right don't waste your breath  
>Lilly – I will do what I wish thank you<p>

(Lilly and Megamind return smiles, Megamind didn't know it till he was older that Lilly was the first person other than Minion to make him happy, even if it was for a short amount of time)  
>(Megamind now the hero of Metro City sit in his chair recalling what remembers of that girl and woman opposite him nods and writes)<p>

Megamind –other than minion she was my first real friend  
>Kiki – I remember, what happened between you two she just disappeared one day I heard she moved back to Crescent Town<br>Megamind – She never said, she just left  
>Kiki – shame...<p>

(Megamind entered deep thought he had learnt only to let reports just scratch the surface, he speaks before the reporter can ask if he is alright)

Megamind – How is reporting working out for you?  
>Kiki – good, lots of work I'm just worried that I will not be able to fill Roxanne's shoes... oh wait, I'm sorry Megamind<p>

(he waves his hand dismissively)

Megamind – don't worry so till next time  
>Kiki – yes! Hey if you need just to talk then please just call... ok?<br>Megamind – sure

Kiki looks at her watch in shock and shoves her note pad in her purse while heading for the exit she shouts to minion)

Kiki – See you Minion!  
>Minion – Goodbye Miss Jones!<p>

(Megamind laughs lightly after the little reporter leaves, she was made an interesting reporter always on the move Megamind looks at his watch)

Megamind – Minion! 


	2. Prisoner 1739

(Megamind and Minion stand in line by the warden reporters swarming around the prison trying to get the scoop)

Warden – It's a good job the transport is running late, we are officers down at the moment

(Megamind is sorting out his white cape he didn't like the feel of it, Minion gave the warden a apologetic look Kiki was stood near by flicking though her notes she was here to interview the warden after everything was finished up)

Kiki – so this prisoner is from Crescent Town prison, 1739 right?  
>Warden – yes<p>

(Kiki looks at Megamind, he raises his eyebrow then the van pulls up and a single guard gets out handing the warden a piece of paper, he scans the page and nods)

Warden – bring her through

(The side door opens and the guard reaches in grabbing the prisoners cuffs Megamind was overcome with the smell of violas looking up to see not the girl he knew but the woman hair black and her eyes grey as ever, they stair at each other till the guard pulls her out the van and towards the prison warden walked in front, the guard and minion by her sides and Megamind behind her Kiki followed behind, The cries of the reporters was muffled by Megamind's thoughts he is brought back by the sound of Minion shutting the prison door)

Warden – that went well  
>Kiki – that was a lot of people<p>

(Megamind stares at the woman in front of him and his hand curled into a fist)

Megamind – why didn't you tell me  
>Warden – tell you what?<br>Kiki – I knew it, it is her... Lilly Moor

(the guard pulls a gun on Megamind)

Guard – no one move

(Lilly pulls out a key from her pocket and unlocks her hand cuffs letting them drop to the floor)

Lilly – sorry warden but i don't plan to stay in prison anymore, I served my time  
>Warden – you only have a couple of months left!<br>Lilly – I'm not doing time for something I didn't do

(she undoes her orange overall letting it pool at her feet showing a gun on her waist)

Megamind – don't do this Lilly, I am asking as a friend  
>Lilly – sorry Megamind but we are not friends anymore you should know that seeing as you are the one who ended it<p>

(her eyes burned into him guilt started over him then confidence, she turns on her heals and headed into the cell area Kiki kicks the guard over knocking the gun out his hand hearing this Lilly broke into a sprint minion pins the guard and Megamind pursues Lilly)

Warden – Be careful!

The Day She left  
><span>(Lilly peaks her head around the door of the infirmary to see Megamind sat on a bed wrist bandaged up from punching a boy she walks in and sits next to him)

Lilly – broken?  
>Megamind – just fractured...<br>Lilly – Megs... tomorrow I'm going back to Crescent Town, come with me minion too! You can start again, fresh start, not pain and no Metro Dude...  
>Megamind – I can't<br>Lilly – why?

(Megamind had regretted everyday for what he said to her but Lilly had been hurt because of his small things like books, trip ups but it would not be long till the fights start with just her, he would not let her get hurt anymore also Megamind believed that he and Metro Dude where destined to fight till they die, so the best option to push her away to keep her safe)

Megamind – you don't understand, I'm the bad guy  
>Lilly – you don't have to be<br>Megamind – well I am  
>Lilly – Megs if you carry on this way you could really get hurt<p>

(she looks at his arm and he stands)

Megamind – I don't care  
>Lilly – what wrong with you Megs?<br>Megamind – I understand where I belong, don't call me Megs it is Megamind I hope you like it back at Crescent Town, it's where you belong...

(She ran out the room not saying a word she ran out of everyone's lives, Lilly was not seen leaving school because a huge fight started between Megamind and Metro Dude which took everyone's attention)  
>(Megamind brings himself out the memory and looks down the hall the lights just above him where on but the walk way lights where off the inmates where making a racket)<p>

Lilly: so you followed me this time

(her voice pierces though the black Megamind was unable to track her voice)

Megamind – last chance Lilly  
>Lilly - how is being Metro City's hero working out for you, bored yet?<p>

(Megamind hears her light footsteps above him on the walk way he does not look up still unsure of where she was exactly she was, she was playing it smart Lilly new she could not beat him physically)

Megamind – it's not about boredom  
>Lilly – nor fun, it must have been a sad time where Roxanne Richie left eh? How did you manage to get Metro Man's girl fall for you, I guess kill metro man and you get the girl once you become the hero<br>Megamind – it was not like that  
>Lilly - sure<p>

(Megamind grins knowing that she was trying to get a rise out of him she was always very good at that, he manages to pin point her movement, she raises her eyebrow in wonder to realize it was too late, the floor below her drops away because of Megamind shooting a weak point she lands on the table and roll of it onto the floor hitting the floor hard, she was still Megamind walked to her putting his de-gun back in its holster her moves some hair out her face her eyes closed)

Megamind – what happened to you  
>Lilly – I grew up!<br>(she grabs his hand twisting it back and pulls out her gun he catches her wrist forcing her to drop the gun it slides across the floor and pushes her back she trips and lands on her back she opens her eyes to see the de-gun pointed at her)

Lilly – why can't you just let me go!

(her face red now with anger)

Megamind – Because the last time we spoke I hurt you, I said things I didn't mean, I though I was helping by making you leave but now I see I only hurt you more, let me help you now

(he hold out his hand to her)


	3. Dinner Date

(A few weeks later Megamind had been visiting Lilly everyday between protecting the City, she sits on her bed in the cell Megamind sits on a chair placed there for him)

Megamind – how much time do you have left now in here?  
>Lilly – as long as I don't play up three weeks<br>Megamind - what you going to do when you get out?

(she pulls her knees up to her chest)

Lilly – the river... you know the one with the wooden bridge

(Megamind knew the place she was speaking of his face became hot from the memories)

Lilly – I wanted to go because its so quiet  
>Megamind – may I come with you?<br>Lilly – sure

(Lilly had described it the same way when they first went there around a week before they argued and Lilly left for Crescent Town the sun was bright it was a small river with a wooden bridge, was a part of a trade post when shops where there but now all shopping venues where in the centre of Metro City, Megamind and Lilly had skipped school that day to go. Lilly was wearing a long blue coat her favourite and Megamind was wearing his usual leather Jacket with a few spikes on the shoulders, Lilly was leant on the bridge looking into the water and Megamind stood by her with his hands in his pockets)

Lilly - it so calm and quiet I love it here  
>Megamind – you where right it is nice here, I'm just amazed you would skip school for it<br>Lilly – I can be bad sometime too, you scared?  
>Megamind – no! You scared?<br>Lilly - never, don't worry if Metro Dude comes I will save you

(she mocks him and pokes his arm, he grabs her hand quicker than she expects)

Megamind – I don't need your help...

(Megamind pulls her into his arms and whispers in her ear)

Megamind – temptress

(they played this game a lot toying with each other, she smiles and digs her fingers into his chest)

Lilly – Don't tease  
>Megamind – why it's fun<p>

(he purrs, she rubs her nose under his chin tickling his goatee, he feels the warm sun on his face and her kisses on his neck, Megamind places his hand under her chin)

Megamind – temptress  
>Lilly – villain<p>

(he grins and pulls her face close to his and licks her cheek causeing her to lightly blush Megamind loved his pet name but onlt when she said it and Lilly knew it, they more than friends but less than lovers the happy balance but Megamind had been pushing her more to her limit of playing the and real lust but it annoyed him that he could not see what she was thinking)

mark – what do we have here

(they both look to the left of the bridge to see mark stood there Megamind's arms drop to his sides and they both school there expressions)

Megamind – shouldn't you be at school rallying mindless drones?  
>Mark – police called said they saw you two outside of school and I said I would come get you both<p>

(Mark looks at Lilly)

Mark – why do you let him corrupt you? I was told that your interview for your placement was today why are you throwing it all away?  
>Lilly – Maybe this would have happened if you where nice to Megamind in the first place maybe he would not be evil<p>

(Megamind and Lilly look at each other and bust out laughing)

Lilly – I do what I want because its my choice  
>Mark – well it's the wrong one<br>Lilly – so is the name Metro Dude

(Megamind chuckles and makes a shooing motion to Mark)

Megamind – you heard her

(Megamind's thoughts bring him back to the room)

Megamind – listen i was wondering would you like to go for dinner?

(Lilly was a little shocked at the proposal and then smiled)

Lilly – I don't have any money, but when where you thinking?  
>Megamind – I going to pay you fool and well i was thinking tonight, i asked the warden if you could have a few hours out<br>Lilly – when can we leave?

(Megamind and Lilly arrive at the restaurant, Lilly was wearing a grey dress with black lace her hair was down, Megamind wore a black tux, they ate and spoke of old times)

Lilly – well I'm just glad you and Minion where not killed  
>Megamind – Yes, it was a little worrying<br>Lilly – it will be nice to see minion again so I get a chance to speak to him properly

(Megamind looks in thought)

Lilly – you ok?  
>Megamind – y-yes, my real intention for going out tonight was to ask if you would like to live with me, till you get back on your feet, just a thought<br>Lilly – sounds great  
>Megamind – I know it was a stup... you want to stay with me?... and minion!<br>Lilly – yes Megamind

(she giggles softly and he smiles, Megamind pays the bill they head back to the invisible car and it starts to pour it down Lilly holds her hands up in the air feeling the rain run down her body)

Lilly – so cold  
>Megamind – what are you doing crazy?<br>Lilly – its wonderful!

(Megamind smiles at the woman reaching out in the rain realizing that she had not been out side a prison for two years Megamind holds his hand out to her his other hand behind his back she smiles and takes his hand he spins her around and then pulls her close they laugh together)

Megamind – lets get to the car, i will get in trouble if you get a cold  
>Lilly – you all good now?<br>Megamind – lets find out

(they run to the invisible car get in both out of breath Lilly thinks back for a moment)

Lilly – hey did you really hate being called megs?  
>Megamind – no<br>Lilly – why do you want to come with me to the bridge?  
>Megamind – I want to finish what I started<p>

(her puts his hand on her cheek and smiles)

Megamind – Metro Man interrupted last time, that day i was very close to giving in to you  
>Lilly – I know<p>

(she giggles and he grins)

Megamind – temptress  
>Lilly – villain<p>

(he leaps over to her pushing her into the car seat as their lips met, all the feelings from years ago rush back over them, she held his shoulders as they kissed feircly, ripping off their clothes and both clambered on to the back seat she breathes harshly in his ear)

Lilly – you still like you name  
>Megamind – ofcouse<p>

(he runs his fingers though her hair and pulls her into another kiss and they proceeded with what they had both wanted since final year of school, an hour or so later they got back to the prison )

Megamind – see you later ok  
>Lilly – ok<p>

(she smiles he leans close which to the warden looked like he was whispering somthing to her but Megamind pecks her cheek)

Megamind – good night  
>warden – night Megamind<p>

(Megamind waves and heads back to his car and a guard ushers Lilly inside)


	4. Baby Blue

(Megamind gets out the car and puts the keys away then notices Minion stood by his desk)

Megamind - Minion you fantastic fish you, why you still awake?  
>Minion – we have a visitor<br>Megamind – really?

(Minion looks sad and then Roxanne Richie step out from behind Minion)

Megamind – why did you let her in...  
>Minion – sir, I don't know<p>

(Megamind notices she is pail and then his blood ran cold seeing that Roxanne had become pregnant Roxanne looks down)

Roxanne – I guess you can tell why I'm here...  
>Megamind – no it can't be.<br>Roxanne – I need your blood to see

(Megamind falls back into his chair in shock he holds his head)

Roxanne – If the child is yours I'm not asking you to be there, I'm not asking you to be a father I know what I did was wrong and I should have not left you  
>Megamind – Roxanne I am not the kind of guy just to abandon a child I know what its like to be alone i would never wish it on anyone<p>

(a week went by nothing, no Megamind, no calls Lilly trusted him but she was worried she would be alone again even though the days dragged on waiting to see his face waiting to here his voice on the end of the phone it was the day before her release, she lifts her head to the sound of the visitor buzzer Kiki comes round the corner and is let into Lilly's cell)

Lilly – hello Kiki

(Kiki had been visiting for the last seven days)

Kiki – hey sweet excited about tomorrow?  
>Lilly – yes... you have not seen Megamind have you?<br>Kiki – so-so he has been ferrying Roxanne around  
>Lilly – Roxanne Richie?<br>Kiki - yes rumour is that Megamind is the reason she is knocked up

(Lilly looks shell shocked)

Lilly – she is pregnant?  
>Kiki - yeh! I saw her yesterday could not believe it<p>

(Lilly rubs her eyes which where releasing tears her chest tightened Kiki looked at her)

Kiki – God no you feel for him? Oh sweetheart  
>Lilly – he never said that him and Roxanna had a proper relationship, he said... oohh...<p>

(Tears stream down her cheeks hurt, confusion, betrayal, and hate consumed her


	5. The Bridge

(Megamind awakes to Minion's voice)

Minion – sir, sir the results are here

(Roxanne sits on the edge of Megamind's bed and hands him the envelope he opens it to find the two words he needed to see "no match" he hand the paper to Roxanne and rubs his goatee and worry hits him)

Megamind – Minion what time is it?  
>Minion – one o'clock sir<br>Megamind – damn it all!

(he runs out the room grabs his keys and hot foots it to the prison once he gets there he runs to the front desk and slams his hands down on it) 

Megamind - Lilly Moor  
>guard – she is gone Megamind two hours ago<p>

(Megamind notices a TV in the corner Kiki was reporting and the sub title says "woman on metro bridge")

Megamind – no way  
>Kiki – it has been confirmed that the woman at the edge is Lilly Moor released from prison this morning<p>

(Megamind ran back to his car and drove to the main bridge in metro city he pulled up by the warden's car)

warden – she was fine this morning  
>Megamind – I will speak to her<p>

(Megamind walks towards her she was shaking)

Lilly – stop

(Lilly faces the water away from the police and Megamind Minion and Roxanne arrive but stay back)

Megamind – what do you think your doing ?  
>Lilly – I'm sick of this place, pain, hurt the lies it never ends...<br>Megamind – the pain and hurt can only make you stronger those feelings don't last forever, the good moments that stay strong forever, I didn't say about Roxanne because I didn't think she would ever come back but I see I was wrong

(he holds out his hand to her back)

Megamind – I love you, please if you can find a way to forgive me...

(Lilly turns to face him and lightly smiles)

Lilly – really?  
>Megamind – yes, come down<p>

(Lilly's foot slips causing her to fall off the bridge Megamind throws himself of the bridge after her)

Minion – sir!  
>Warden – Megamind!<p>

(Minion gets to the edge and shoots his arm out to grabbing Megamind's arm his other hand holding onto Lilly, she slips a little and she cries out)

Lilly – ah!  
>Megamind – I've got you!<p>

(Megamind could feel her slipping and a tears form in her eyes)

Lilly – Megs... thank you for everything  
>Megamind – don't you say your goodbye<p>

(her hand slips away from his grasp)

Megamind – no!

(His eyes become clouded with tear he closes his eyes as they run down his face)


	6. My Viola

-week later-

(The police never found a body but created a grave for those who wished to visit, Megamind sits under the tree closest to Lilly grave he watched the clouds)

Megamind – It's the good times which live strong... forever

(a young Megamind and Lilly walk together)

Megamind – Mark makes my blood boil!  
>Lilly – why do you let me hang round with you?<br>Megamind – when you're around I don't feel so sad, did you really have an interview with a placement today?  
>Lilly – yes<br>Megamind – then why did you come with me?  
>Lilly – what's the point in a life if you don't live it the exactly the way you want<p>

(their laughs fall in to the back of his mind it made him smile his eyes shaped open to the smell of violas he looks up to see a woman stood by Lilly's grave her hair black her eyes the deep grey he adored she smiles at him the smile he loved all along)


End file.
